Big Four at Hogwarts Year 1
by YoungAvengers
Summary: Jack Frost, Hiccup Haddock, Rapunzel Solaris and Merida DunBroch tell the story of their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Set before any of their movies. Jack!Human. No pairings... yet. Rated T because I'm worried.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first crossover so I hope you like it. Remember to review for me!  
Also I'm only going to say this once so know it now: I DO NOT OWN ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED, BRAVE OR HP! But that should be obvious since this is a FAN FICTION website...**

**Prologue.**

Narrator: There are four stories that we know, stories that seem separated by centuries. But what if they weren't? What if these four stories were all connected? Connected by one thing they all share. What if these stories all happened within seven years? And what if they weren't just connected, but intertwined? Only one place could do something like that with such different stories. Hogwarts. Only Hogwarts could take the stories of a Bear, a Dragon, a Witch and a Shadow and combine them in such a way. All four of these stories start the same way. With a letter.  
Jack: *interrupting the Narrator* How's this work, exactly?  
Hiccup: What do you mean?  
Jack: Is just one of us telling the story, or is the narrator doing everything?  
Rapunzel: *rolls eyes* We are taking it in turns.  
Merida: That way, the story can be seen from all of our angles.  
Jack: It's not like we have different opinions on what happened or anything.  
Rapunzel: We all saw it from different viewpoints, though. That's the point.  
Hiccup: *nods* Can we just start this already?  
Jack: Sure, Hiccup. You start. Ladies first, after all. *grins*  
Hiccup: *sighs*


	2. Hiccup

**Hey all! I was bored so... have a Hiccup!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_This is Berk, home of the Viking-Wizards. Yeah, I know what you're thinking; 'Vikings? In this day and age?' Well we have been this way for countless generations and we have stubbornness issues so we won't change, we won't even move.  
Here, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, and then there's the pests. While most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have-  
**"DRAGON ATTACK!"**_  
_Yeah. That.  
My name is Hiccup. Don't even start on the name. I'm not like other Vikings. I'm thin and short and have no muscles. I am an accident waiting to happen, according to my dad, Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. He is strong and tough, a real dragon killer. Unlike me.  
Anyway, I'm here to tell you about the day my life changed for the better, the day I got a letter. Don't be fooled, this wasn't an ordinary letter. It started out, right after a dragon attack…_

"Hiccup! How could you be so careless? You nearly burnt down the entire village!" Dad yelled at me.  
"Sorry, dad. I see a dragon and I have to just… Kill it… You know?" I said, trying to act tougher than I was.  
"You are… Many things. But a dragon killer is not one of 'em." He said, walking away to go help with the clean-up. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. _Why me? _I asked myself, looking up at the roof as if it would answer. Suddenly an owl swooped in, through the window and landed on the arm of the chair right next to me.  
"If you're looking for my dad, he's out right now." I mumbled at the bird, looking into the fire burning in the fireplace. The owl just ignored me and dropped its letter on my lap. Looking down at the letter, I saw it had my name on it. "For me?" I asked, extremely confused but I picked it up and turned it over seeing that it was sealed closed by a wax seal with a letter H surrounded by a Badger, Snake, Eagle and Lion. Shrugging, I opened the letter and looked at what it said.

_Dear Mr Haddock,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no sooner than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor Toothina._

I had to read the letter five times before truly understanding what I was reading. I was going to Hogwarts! Then I ran to find my dad, letter still in hand. I had to run through the village until I found Dad at the Great Hall, talking to Gobber, the Blacksmith (when he wasn't off doing something else, that is).  
"Dad! Dad! I got accepted! I'm going to Hogwarts!" I yelled, excitement filling up inside of me at the thought. Stoick was, obviously, shocked and insisted on reading the letter for himself, not fully believing that I, the 'Worst Viking Berk has ever seen', had really gotten in. Although I couldn't really believe it myself. I was a wizard!  
"You got in! I'm so proud of you, son!" Stoick said, hitting me on the back really hard, knocking me over.  
"Ah, so yer goin' ta Hogwarts, eh? Well tha's great, lad!" Gobber said as he helped me get back on me feet with his one good hand.  
"We'll have to go get your things in Diagon Alley. We leave in a week." Dad said, handing the letter back to me. I was so excited for the chance to make my father proud and I couldn't wait! I decided to go tell all the others that I got in to Hogwarts (I found out later that this was an absolutely idiotic decision, as Snotlout decided to beat the crap outta me) so I ran off to try and find them.


	3. Rapunzel

**This is still TECHNICALLY part of Chapter 1 but I decided to separate it into whoever is telling the story, so don't get confused later on when you see the heading for Chapter 2. ****Remember to review!**

Rapunzel: Oh, fun! Can I go next?  
Merida: Sure!

_This is the story of how I got my letter. Wait! Don't go! This really only leads up to a bigger story, but it needs to be told. My name is Rapunzel and I have lived in a tower with Mother Gothel my whole life and I have always been dreaming of going out and seeing the world, especially the floating lights that always light up the night sky on my birthday. Anyway. It all starts with-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
I groaned as my alarm went off, trying to find the snooze button without opening my eyes. When I did find and press it, the beeping of the alarm clock stopped. I rolled over, trying to get my eyes out of the light when I heard Mother Gothel calling for me.  
"Rapunzel! Breakfast!" I groaned again but got up and headed to the kitchen to start eating with Pascal, my chameleon, eating some fruit by my side, as Mother Gothel had gone through to the other room to do something. Just as I finished up and went to wash the dish in the sink, an owl swooped through the window. I gasped, extremely startled at the appearance of the large bird. The owl dropped a letter right next to me and I saw that it had my name on it. (I was very confused at the time) I quickly dried my hands and picked it up. When I opened it up, I read-

_Dear Miss Solaris,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor Toothina._

I was accepted into a magic school? I'll get to see the world? I was _so_ excited. I looked at Pascal on my shoulder, who smiled happily at me.  
"Mother! Mother! I have a place at Hogwarts, Mother! Look, I got a letter!" I called, running into the room that Mother was in and showing her the letter.  
"Don't be silly, dear. It must be a mistake." Gothel said calmly, putting down the letter.  
"No, no! It's not! The envelope had my room in the tower on it! It is for me! Please can I go?!" I had to plead for a _very_ long time with Mother Gothel but eventually she agreed to let me go to Hogwarts.  
"But you must promise me you will not tell anyone about your hair."  
"I promise, Mother! Thank you so much! This is going to be the best day ever!" (I just realised that I _have_ broken a promise! O.O)


	4. Jack

**Please review! **

Jack: Ha-ha! Punzie broke a promise to her mummy! *grins evilly*  
Merida: *smacks Jack* Aw jus' shuddap an tell your story!

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember of that day. It was dark, cold and I was scared. But then… then I saw the moon. It was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did… I wasn't scared anymore.  
My name is Jack Frost. How do I know? My parents named me! And that was a long time ago, almost 11 years, now. My life changed one day, the day I got my letter…_

"Come on, Jackie! It's late. We have to go, before dad gets home!" Sophie said, pulling on my arm.  
"Okay. Okay. I'm coming, just let me do one more thing first." I said. When she turned around, I grinned evilly before concentrating on the snow at my feet until some of it lifted itself and then suddenly threw itself at Sophie, (I was always better with snow and ice than anything else when it came to magic), and he ran quickly towards the house.  
"You're gunna get it, Jackie!" Sophie said, running after me. When we got close to the house, I slowed enough so that we arrived home at the same time and walked in the door together.  
"Jack! Come here!" My mother called. _Uh-oh, I'm in trouble._ I gulped. I _really_ hoped she didn't know I had 'borrowed' dad's wand again. I wasn't supposed to do magic yet so I'd be in huge trouble if she knew. I walked slowly into the living room, putting my hand in his pockets and curling one hand around my dad's wand, with my right hand doing nothing. I saw an owl sitting on the table with a letter in its beak and the second I walked through the doorway, the owl flew straight at me (really damn fast, too) and dropped the letter. I quickly caught it (OBVIOUSLY), taking both my hands out of his pockets and releasing the wand, still in the left pocket, and saw it had my name on it. Excited, I opened the letter to see what it said.

_Dear Mr Frost,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term starts on September 1. We await your owl no sooner than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor Toothina._

As I read, a grin slowly spread on my face as I understood the meaning of the letter.  
"I'm going to Hogwarts." I stated, just above a whisper. At that moment, my dad came through the front door and called for us.  
"Dad! Dad! I'm going to Hogwarts!" I called to him as I sprinted to dad to show him the letter. Sophie and mum followed me through to the hall.  
"You did? That's great! Just don't blow up the school while you're there." He joked, ruffling my pure white (and really awesome) hair. "We'll go to Diagon Alley so you can get your things in a week, okay?" I nodded excitedly. I could _not_ _wait_ to learn proper magic or to go to Hogwarts and make friends that were like me, wizards.

Jack: Top that, Red!  
Merida: This innae a competition, snow fairy!


	5. Merida

**Review for me, please!**

_Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven, like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led.  
My name is Merida. I'm a princess. I'm an example. My three brothers, the wee devils, can get away with murder. I can never get away with anything! I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations. My whole life is planned out, until the day I become, well, my mother. She's in charge of every single day of my life.  
But there came a day that changed my fate. A day anything could happen. The day I got a letter…_

"Merida! A princess rises early." Mum said as she opened the curtains so the sun shone on my face. I slowly got up and was then assisted in dressing by Maudie, the maid.  
"I can dress mahself, you know." I said, annoyed, because I was never allowed to do anything for myself.  
"Not in this, you can't, Princess Merida." She said, tightening the corset beyond the ability to breathe. I rolled my eyes. I had always _hated_ being called 'Princess' or 'Your Majesty' or anything that reminded me that I was royal, that I couldn't be normal. I just wanted to be Merida. Once I was dressed (and unable to breathe properly) I headed down to breakfast. I sat down in my usual spot and started eating as quickly as my mother would let me when suddenly I heard a swooping sound and an owl landed on the table, dropping a letter right in front of me. I was confused. Not by the owl sending a letter, which was a normal occurrence during breakfast, but by the fact that it was dropped in front of me. I never got letters. Who would send me one, anyway? I didn't have any friends other than Angus, my horse. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Miss DunBroch,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term starts on September 1. We await your owl no sooner than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor Toothina._

"I-I'm a witch? I'm a witch! I can go to Hogwarts! Jus' like dad!" I yelled whooping and hollering, ignoring Mums protests about my actions, not really caring what she thought anymore.  
"Well done, lass! I knew you'd ge' in!" King Fergus, my dad, said to me. "We have to celebrate!"  
"Now, wait. I don't think she should go to this school. What about her princess lessons? And its unladylike to act in such a manner, Merida." Mum said, standing and attempting to take the letter from me but I was able to get the letter out of her reach and re-read it, just in case it had changed.  
"I have ta go, mum! It's Hogwarts! Dads always telling me stories about Hogwarts! When he isn't telling the story of Mor'du, tha' is. I have ta go mum! Please!" I begged, looking at Dad with my best puppy-dog eyes, the ones that no one can resist.  
"I think she should go. She needs to learn to control her magic. It might be dangerous if she doesn't." Dad said to Mum. She sighed.  
"As long as you promise to focus on your princess studies when you are here for the holidays, you may go." She said.  
"Yes! Yes! I will! I'm goin' ta Hogwarts! WOO HOO!" I yelled, punching the air. "When do we go to Diagon Alley?" I asked, turning on my dad.  
"Whenever you want, lass."

Merida: Okay, now that the stories of the letters are done… anyone up for ice cream?  
Jack: ICE CREAM! *squeals like a girl*  
Hiccup: *snorts* You are _such_ a fairy, Jack.  
Rapunzel: *giggles*  
Jack: Not cool, dude. Not cool.


	6. 2 Hiccup

**Hey all! I have decided that i'm going to try to submit each chapter on Friday nights. I was busy this weekend so this is the first chance I got. Enjoy chapter 2! Remember to review!**

**Chapter 2.**

Hiccup: *eating ice cream* Okay, so… Diagon Alley time.

I walk out of Gringotts with Dad, money jangling in our pockets, ready to buy the things that I would need for the upcoming year. "You should go get fitted for your robes first, Hiccup." Dad said, leading me to Madam Malkins. We walked through the door and a small bell dinged somewhere at the back of the shop. A woman came up to us.  
"Hogwarts? Right." She practically dragged me over to a spot where I could stand to be measured. There was already a slight girl with very, very long blond hair. It was braided to make it shorter but still reached her lower back.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel." She said, looking at me with a smile. She seemed really nice (Rapunzel: Awww that's sweet!) so I smiled back.  
"I'm Hiccup. You a first year, too?" I asked, trying to keep her focus off my strange name but she didn't seem to notice that it was weird at all.  
"Yeah. I'm super excited. This is my first time out of my tower." She said, her voice full of wonder. I was about to question her living in a tower but the woman making Rapunzel's robe finished so she had to leave. "See you, Hiccup!" She said with a wave before walking out with a woman I hadn't even noticed, because she was in the shadows. Once my robes were done, the pair of us left to get more of the stuff that I needed. We went to all the stores that we needed to such as; Flourish and Blotts, a Cauldron shop and a few other shops, except I still didn't have a wand so we headed for Olivanders, the wand shop. Dad and I walked in to find a fiery red headed girl and a large red headed man with a peg leg already in the store.  
"Fergus DunBroch?" Dad asked and the big man with one leg turned around with a huge smile beneath his giant beard.  
"Stoick! It's been too long, my friend!" The man, Fergus, exclaimed, hugging Dad. "This here's my lass, Merida." He said, gesturing to the red-haired girl. She waved shyly at us, putting down a wand that she had tried.  
"This is Hiccup, a fine Viking indeed." Dad said, slapping me on the back, almost knocking me over. Merida scoffed and I tried to hide my face, embarrassed.  
"Well it seems a wand has chosen you, Miss DunBroch." A creepy looking man said, handing Merida a wand. Fergus payed and they said their goodbyes as the duo left. The wand-seller gestured for me to step forward and started trying wands. Once we had gotten a wand and payed, we were walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron when I stopped to look inside a joke shop – Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. As I walked in the door, I bumped into a boy about my age but with pure white hair (Jack: You have to say how awesome it is!) as the other boy was leaving.  
"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." The boy said before disappearing into the street. I bought a few things then met back up with Dad in the dark, damp pub and took the flu network back to Berk until the train ride on September first.

Hiccup: Did you guys really have to interrupt me like that?  
Rapunzel: Sorry, Hiccup.  
Jack: I'm not! You said nothing about how awesome you thought my hair was!  
Hiccup: Why would I lie to everyone?  
Rapunzel: I think I'll just start now….  
*Hiccup runs off with an angry Jack chasing him*


	7. 2 Rapunzel

**Hey! This is Rapunzel, just so you know. Review!**

Before leaving the tower, Mother Gothel had braided my hair so that it was nowhere near as long, but it still reached my lower back. I had decided to leave Pascal in the tower, because I didn't want him to get lost. The first place we went was Gringotts, where I was ecstatic to find it was run by Goblins! When we got back from the vault Mother had set up for me, we passed by a red haired girl about my age and I immediately said hi.  
"Uh… Hi." The red-head responded before being whisked away by a large man with a huge red beard. Mother Gothel took me to many shops to get a large array of school supplies. When I went in to Madam Malkins to get her robes, Mother stood in the shadows, as she had in a few other shops. While I was being measured and small, scrawny brunet (Jack: With stupid hair!) walked in with a large man with a beard. _Are all men this large with such big beards? _I thought but pushed it aside when the boy was told to stand beside me. I turned my head to look at the boy and decided to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Rapunzel." The boy smiled at me before he responded.  
"I'm Hiccup. You a first year too?" He asked and I was excited because maybe this boy could be my first friend since we were both first years!  
"Yeah. I'm super excited. This is my first time out of my tower." I said, brimming with excitement then suddenly wondering if I had said too much. Before either of us could say anything else, the woman who was making my robes finished so I hopped down as Mother Gothel quickly went to pay. I turned and waved at Hiccup, "See you, Hiccup!" Once I was out of the store, Mother Gothel turned on me.  
"You shouldn't be so trusting, Flower. He could be a ruffian." She said sternly.  
"He didn't look like a ruffian to me, Mother. He was really quite nice." I replied.  
"Well, no matter. You need an owl so you can tell me if anything happens or you want to come home. Let's go." Gothel said, taking me by the hand and leading me to Eeylops Owl Emporium. When in the shop, Mother went straight to looking at the owls on the one side of the room but I went to the other because I had seen some chameleons, like Pascal. There was a boy tapping the glass of the cage with his finger. His hair was snow white and stuck up in odd ways. (Hiccup: Hah! Your hair is odd!)  
"Hi there. I'm Rapunzel. Do you like chameleons, too?" I asked, looking curiously at the boy.  
"Rapunzel? That's your name?" He started to laugh quietly, trying to hold it in. "I think you need a nickname… How 'bout Punzie?" He thought for a moment before turning back to the lizards in the tank.  
"Umm… Okay. What's your name?" I asked, unsure if I should be offended. (I now realise that it wasn't very nice, but I'm fine with it now)  
"Jack. Don't worry, I don't need a nickname." He grinned before a woman called his name from the door of the shop. "I gotta go. See ya 'round, Punzie!" He said, running off with a wave. After he left, I went to help Mother Gothel pick an owl for me to use and eventually, once we had an owl, Mother checked the list of things I would need to make sure we had everything and once she was sure we did, we went back to the tower. I was extremely impatient for September 1 to come along.


	8. 2 Jack

**Review for me!**

*Jack and Hiccup run back in panting*  
Merida: You idiots done yet?  
Jack: Yes. But only because it's my turn and that means I get to comment on Hiccups hair! *grins*

Diagon Alley was awesome! Gringotts was so huge and the Goblins were really cool with their pointed teeth. I went to a few stores but then I realised he had forgotten the _most_ **_important_** thing.  
"Dad, I need to get my wand! Come on, pay for this potions stuff then we need to go to Olivanders!" I said, tugging on Dads arm while my mum chuckled at my enthusiasm.  
"Yeah, Daddy! I wanna see Jackie get his wand!" Sophie said, excited for her older brother being so awesome.  
"Okay, calm down kids. Let's go." I walked ahead of my family, wanting to get to Olivanders quickly. I walked in and my first thought was that the store was empty of any people but then a man came from behind one of the shelves. I stepped up when Sophie came through the door and the man started giving me wands to try but none of them were right. The wand seller suddenly got an idea and went into a back room and came out with a much larger box with a large staff with a G at one end. I picked it up and a soft blue glow comes from the staff.  
"A staff? But it's too big." I asked, looking up at the wand seller. As I said it, the staff shrunk itself down into a wand. (Rapunzel: I always wondered why you had that staff sometimes but not others…) I looked in wonder at the now small stick in my hand.  
"It is very special. It can change between the staff and the wand at the will of its master only. I see that it is now yours." The man said with a smile. My dad payed and as we left, I saw a girl with huge bushy red hair come into the shop with a large peg-legged man. My family and I went to a few more stores and when we passed Eeylops Owl Emporium, I decided to go inside. I was looking at some lizards when a blond girl came over to me.  
"Hi there. I'm Rapunzel. Do you like chameleons, too?" The girl asked, looking at the me.  
"Rapunzel? That's your name?" I scoffed, trying hard not to laugh at her silly name. "I think you need a nickname… How 'bout Punzie?" I asked, turning back to the lizards in the tank to hide my grin.  
"Umm… Okay. What's your name?" Punzie asked me and I turned back to her.  
"Jack. Don't worry, I don't need a nickname." I grinned to her before Mum called my name from the door of the shop. "I gotta go. See ya 'round, Punzie!" I ran out of the store with a wave. After my meeting with Rapunzel, I saw a huge joke store called Weasly's Wizard Wheezes and immediately went inside. I bought a few things for pranking and then realised I had no idea where my family was, so I ran out the door, bumping into a guy a little shorter than myself in my hurry to get out. (And his hair was terrible and floopy)  
"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." I apologised (not for his hair, though) before going to find my parents and Sophie. I found them at the book shop Flourish and Blotts and we went home, having gotten all of my things. I was so excited and couldn't wait till I got to Hogwarts and started learning magic.

Hiccup: Floopy? Do you mean floppy?  
Jack: No. Your hair is floopy. With a long oooo in it.  
Merida: *rolls eyes* Idiot boys.


	9. 2 Merida

**This is Merida. Plz review.**

I was so excited to finally be at Diagon ally. Dad and I went straight to Gringotts, so we could get out money from our families Vault to pay for all the things I would need to get. I saw that the bank was run by none other than Goblins, short creatures with teeth that looked like they had been filed to points. My dad spoke to a Goblin at a high desk and the Goblin lead us to the carts. As I was going towards the carts that would take us to the Vault, a girl with long blond hair said hi to her.  
"Uh… Hi" I said, confused, before getting into the cart and the girl was swept from my view as it took off. After we had gotten the money, having to go past a _dragon_ (Hiccup: Oh! What kind?) to get to it, we went off to get all the things that we would need like to Flourish and Blotts for books, Eeylops Owl Emporium to get my own owl and a creepy store to get potions ingredients, stopping finally at the wand shop, Olivanders so that I could get my very own wand. As I walked in, I passed a boy with hair that was completely white. He had a brand new wand in his hand as he walked out, leaving me and Dad alone with the wand seller. I stepped up and the man immediately started giving me wands to try out. The door opened behind me and I heard a man's voice behind me as I tried wands.  
"Fergus DunBroch?" The voice asked and Dad turned to look at the man who said his name. I turned to see who called my dad's name and saw a huge man with a Viking helmet on and a small brunet boy at his side, looking very out of place compared to her father and this other man.  
"Stoick! It's been too long, my friend!" Dad exclaimed, hugging the man before gesturing to me. "This here's my lass, Merida." I waved shyly at the two at the mention of my name, still testing wands with the shop keeper.  
"This is Hiccup, a fine Viking indeed." Stoick said, hitting the slight boy in the back, almost knocking him over. _This tiny boy is a Viking? _I thought, laughing at the thought of this small kid trying to lift any sort of weapon. The boy hid his face from my view.  
"Well it seems a wand has chosen you, Miss DunBroch." The wand seller said, handing me the wand. My dad payed for the wand and started to say goodbye to the Viking man and his small son. After leaving the wand store, there was nothing more we had to buy but Dad took me to get an ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour before we left for castle DunBroch. I was excited for the adventure ahead and the fact that I wouldn't have to do princess lessons for a long while after September came around.

Hiccup: Soooo… the dragon…?  
Merida: I don't know! It breathed fire! That's all I cared to learn abou' it!  
Jack: While dragons are cool, why do you care so much?  
Hiccup: You guys know dragons are all over the place at Berk. It's hard to not become interested in them.  
Rapunzel: I think I'd be a little too scared of them…  
Jack: So now what do we do?  
Rapunzel: We have homework to do!  
Jack: Aaawww. You're no fun!

**Lets let them go do their homework. I'll hopefully have Chapter 3 up on Friday, so you will see them then!**


	10. 3 Rapunzel

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry its late again but I have been watching Agents of SHIELD and forgot. Anyway, here it is! Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3.**

Rapunzel: Ok, I want to start this time!  
Hiccup: Be my guest.  
Merida: Oh don' start quoting movies!  
Hiccup: I wasn't. Just go Punzie.  
Rapunzel: Okay!

September first finally came and I was absolutely ecstatic to finally be going to Hogwarts. I had packed and repacked countless times over the past week, trying to take everything in the tower if I could but I finally had everything I needed plus a few things I really wanted to take packed in my trunk and my brown and black owl, Merlin (I named him after a wizard I found in one of my school books) in his cage, ready to go.  
"You sure you want to go to this school, my Flower?" Mother Gothel asked for the umpteenth time since the arrival of the letter.  
"Yes, Mother. I really do!" I said, barely able to control my excitement at the thought of leaving the tower and being able to meet people who also had special powers, just like me. Gothel sighed, obviously not wanting me to leave but being unable to change my mind.  
"Well, it's time to go, then. If you ever want to come home, you write immediately, okay?" Mother said. She and I both grabbed some Flu Powder from the jar beside the fire.  
"I will, Mother." I said, throwing my Flu Powder into the fireplace. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters." I spoke clearly and was swept away as I stepped into the fire. When I came out, I was on a train platform full of people with trolleys and owls.  
"You ready, Pascal?" I asked, looking at the Chameleon on my shoulder. Pascal squeaked and nodded his head at me. Mother Gothel came through the fire with my trunk and we went to go find an empty compartment for me to sit in.  
"Remember to watch out for ruffians and thugs."  
"I know, Mother."  
"And don't touch poison ivy or fall into any quicksand."  
"Yes, Mother."  
"Avoid cannibals, snakes and plagues."  
"Of course, Mother."  
"And if you see any-"  
"Mother!" I cut her off. "I'll be fine. Please stop worrying." I said, pleading with my eyes. Mother sighed.  
"Mother knows best, Rapunzel." She said, kissing the top of my braided hair. "I love you."  
"I love you more." I said, hugging the woman I had grown up always having by my side, my mother.  
"I love you most." Mother said into my hair. I pulled away from the hug and pulled my trunk into the compartment with Mother's help and went to sit down, looking out the window as Mother Gothel disappeared into the fireplace, back to the tower. Pascal decided to go to sleep on my shoulder, hiding in my hair for warmth. I looked out the window at all the families saying goodbye and then I saw Hiccup with the same large, bearded man. The man was talking to another large, bearded man who only had one foot and I thought I might have seen the one-legged man before when I was at Diagon Alley. The red haired girl I had said hi to in Gringotts was there, talking with Hiccup as the four looked for a compartment for the two of them to sit in. I opened the window and leaned out.  
"Hey! Hiccup!" I called and he looked my way and smiled as he remembered me. "Come sit with me!" Hiccup lead the group over to my compartment and he started trying to lift his heavy trunk, along with the red-head trying to lift hers. The two men helped and soon Hiccup and the girl were in the compartment with me.  
"Hi, I'm Rapunzel." I said to the girl who sat opposite me, while Hiccup sat on my side, closer to the door.  
"The names Merida. Are you the lass who said hi to me in Gringotts?" She asked. I noticed that she had an accent but I didn't say anything about it.  
"Yes, that was me. You seemed really nice so I said hi." I said. Suddenly the two men were at the window.  
"Hello, lass. The names Fergus. I'm Merida's dad." The big man with the one leg said to Rapunzel.  
"I'm Stoick, Hiccups dad." The other said.  
"It's very nice to meet you both. I'm Rapunzel." I said, waving at Stoick and Fergus.  
"Are you here by yourself?" Hiccup asked, looking around to try and find someone who was with me.  
"I was here with Mother but she had to go." I said and Hiccup nodded. The whistle to the train blew and Stoick and Fergus stepped back.  
"Have fun at school, Hiccup! Show 'em what a true Viking can do!" Stoick said, placing a fist over his heart.  
"Make 'em remember the name DunBroch again, lass!" Fergus said to Merida as the train slowly started to move. I could barely contain my excitement as the train started speeding up and soon all the families on platform 9 ¾ were out of sight.  
"I'm so excited!" I squealed with delight. Suddenly, there was a knock on the side of the compartment entrance. The boy with white hair, Jack was standing there with his trunk by his side.  
"Hey, Punzie. Can I sit here?"

Jack: What an entrance by that guy at the end! He sounds so handsome and awesome, too!  
Merida: Wow, Jack! I didn't know you swung that way!  
Jack: I'm going to ignore that and start _my_ story.


	11. 3 Jack

I ran through the gateway to platform 9 ¾ for the first time, a little scared that I would just crash into the wall but I went straight through and came upon a huge, hidden platform with heaps of kids and parents, all moving about in a confusing fashion. I looked back as Sophie nearly ran into me and saw my mum, dad and little sister had all gotten through the barrier, too. The whistle blew, signalling the train was about to leave so the four of us hurriedly went to the nearest door and helped me get my trunk up into the train.  
"I wanna go too, mummy! I wanna go with Jackie!" Sophie whined, looking back at me.  
"You'll be able to go once you are my age, Soph." I said as I messed up her hair, making her giggle. The train started moving and Sophie ran alongside the train until she couldn't keep up, waving at me the whole time, a huge grin on her face.  
"I'll send you a piece of something blown up from one of my pranks, sis!" I yelled before she was out of view. I sighed and went to go find a place to sit. I walked past a few compartments until I saw Rapunzel sitting with two other kids that I thought I might have run into during the trip to Diagon Alley. I knocked on the side of the entranceway to get their attention. The three looked at me.  
"Hey, Punzie. Can I sit here?" I asked as I looked over the other two. They definitely seemed familiar. They seemed confused at what I had said. _Probably the nickname,_ I thought to myself.  
"Sure thing." Rapunzel said so I flopped down next to the girl with wild red hair.  
"I'm Jack." I said, looking at the boy across from me.  
"The names Merida." The red haired girl said with a Scottish accent.  
"I'm Hiccup." The boy said quietly, barely audible. I laughed.  
"Hiccup? What sort of a nickname is that?" I asked, holding my sides from laughing so much.  
"It's my name." Hiccup stated with a blank face. I immediately felt bad for laughing, as he probably got it a lot, and stopped.  
"Uh. Sorry." I said, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.  
"It's not the worst. My cousin's name is Snotlout." He said with a small smile. I grinned at him.  
"Yeah, Snotlout is definitely a worse name." Merida chuckled. Rapunzel was grinning from ear to ear.  
"I can't believe I finally have friends!" Rapunzel exclaimed, causing the three of us to look at her.  
"You consider us friends?" Hiccup asked hopefully. I was confused at the fact that the others didn't seem to know if we were friends or not.  
"Well I do. Have you never had friends before, Punzie?" I asked, turning on the blond.  
"No, not really. Mother never let me leave my tower." She answered, looking down.  
"I know how you feel. Mum never lets me get away with anything." Merida said.  
"Yeah, none of the other kids on Berk even notice me. Unless I screw up." Hiccups cheeks turned pink.  
"Wow. Your lives are such bummers. I mean I was never popular but I had a few friends at least." I said, looking out the window.  
"Anything off the trolley, dearies?" A plump older witch asked, pushing her trolley of food and drinks. The four of us got up and all bought heaps of different things, sitting down with our arms full.  
"So…" I started, mouth half-full of a chocolate frog. "What House do you guys want to be in?"  
The conversation turned to the Houses in Hogwarts and we spent the entire train ride talking and laughing at all sorts of different things, changing the topic every so often. When the train stopped, we had already changed into our robes so we left our things on the train and got off with all the other students.  
"Firs' years! This way, firs' years!" A towering man with a hook on one arm and a peg-leg on the other called over the tops of students heads.  
"The meathead with interchangeable hands is Gobber, Berks Blacksmith." Hiccup whispered to us. "I wonder what he's doing here?"  
"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled, waving his hook. The four of us went through the crowd to get to him.  
"Gobber, these are my friends; Jack, Rapunzel and Merida." Hiccup said, pointing at each of us as he said our names.  
"Stoick'll be pleased to see that you already 'ave friends." Gobber said. He slapped Hiccup in the back with his good hand and I barely held in the laugh as he almost fell over.  
"Alrigh' then. Firs' years follow me!" He called as he started walking in a different direction than the other year levels were going. The first years followed Gobber down to the edge of a huge lake that had small boats along the side.  
"No more'n four to a boat." Gobber said, taking a boat to himself. We quickly got a boat for the four of us and once we were all in, the boat started moving on its own. I looked out over the still lake and thought of how fun it would be to skate on something this massive when it was frozen. If only I'd packed my ice-skates. As I thought, a huge castle came into view and the view was _spectacular_. The sun was setting behind Hogwarts, giving the castle a heavenly glow around it. It was _amazing_. I saw that Rapunzel was leaning so far out of the boat, it looked like she would fall in and I chuckled at the thought. _This is so amazing! _I thought. When the boats reached the other side, the students all started getting out of the boats and we all followed Gobber up a set of stone steps to a large wooden door. A woman in a feathered dress came out the door.  
"Welcome, first years. Before the feast you will be sorted into your Houses. Either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Follow me, now." She said, turning and leading us into a huge hall, all the other students were already seated at the four different tables, each with a house banner above it, and there was another table at the front, at a 90 degree angle to the other tables, with all the teachers sitting at it. Professor Manny in the centre, the headmasters chair. _This is it._ I thought to myself.

Jack: Here it is! The big moment! The sorting ceremony! Let's leave them hanging for a bit!  
Rapunzel: But that's _mean_.  
Jack: *shrugs and goes to order a pizza*


	12. 4 Merida

**Sorry this is late. AGAIN. Review, please!**

**Chapter 4.**

Merida: I'll tell everyone abou' mah sorting then, shall I?

As the first years stopped, we found we were all standing before an old, ratty hat that had been placed on a stool. I looked around and saw everyone was looking at the hat so I turned back to look at the old hat just in time to see a tear in the brim open like a mouth.

"When you put me on your head, I'll see,  
Which House do you belong?  
Are you Gryffindor, the brave and bold,  
Or brainy Ravenclaw?  
Are you Hufflepuff, the loyal at heart,  
Or those sneaky Slytherin?  
Just put me on and I shall see,  
Which House you should be in."

When the hat finished its song, I was gaping with my mouth open as far as it would go. _At least all we have to do is put on the hat. _I thought to myself. I was happy we didn't have to do anything too difficult, especially in front of the whole school. Professor Tooth stepped forward with a parchment in her hands.  
"When I call your name, put on the hat and sit on the stool." She instructed. "Adams, Abigail." A short girl with black hair stepped up and the hat fell over her eyes.  
"RAVENCLAW!" All the students cheered and she headed over to the blue-clad table.  
"Anderson, Lucy."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Benjamin, Jason"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Bialch, Jamie."  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Corinne, Monica."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Coulter, Kyle."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Danny, Rachel."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Donald, Tyler."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"DunBroch, Merida." At my name, I went up and sat on the stool and looked out at the students before the hat covered my eyes and all I could see was the inside of the grotty old hat.  
"Ah, a very brave heart you have. Only one place for you. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said, yelling the last part for everyone to hear. I quickly got up and went over to the red table at one end of the hall. I shook hands with an older student before turning and giving two thumbs up to the others. Two more students were sorted before;  
"Frost, Jack." I watched Jack go up and sit on the stool with the hat on his head. There was some silence before the hat called out the house.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Jack got up and ran to sit next to me and I gave him a high-five, before we looked back at another student being sorted. When the hat called out Ravenclaw, the boy got up and went to the blue table. After what seemed like forever, Professor Tooth finally called out;  
"Haddock, Hiccup."


	13. 4 Hiccup

Merida: Hiccup should go from where I left off. It seems fitting.  
Hiccup: Okay. Here I go, then.

Professor Toothina called my name and I slowly went up to sit on the stool, face red as I heard the snickers at my strange name. _Oh, Thor! I'm a laughing stock and it isn't even the first day. _I thought, looking to Merida and Jack at the Gryffindor table for support.  
"Well this is most definitely odd. A Viking that has brains! Well I know just where to put you. RAVENCLAW!" I got up quickly, hoping to get away from everyone's sights and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table with Merida and Jack right behind me, so that we could talk.  
I grinned sheepishly at them as Professor Toothina called a "Hric, Monique" and as I turned back, the tall brown haired girl was placed in Hufflepuff. There were many more students, some taking a long time for the hat to decide, others being placed almost immediately, before we finally heard "Solaris, Rapunzel." The three of us watched of us as our blond friend sat down on the stool. The hat needed barely any time before it had made its decision.  
"RAVENCLAW!" Rapunzel almost tripped in her hurry to join us and sat down next to me immediately.  
"I'm so glad none of us are alone!" Rapunzel whispered before turning back to the sorting ceremony. After the last student was sorted and seated, Professor Manny stood up and smiled at all the students, I expected him to make a speech but he sat down again without even saying a word. After he had sat down, I saw that food had appeared on the plates throughout the hall and immediately started filling my own plate with all sorts of food.  
"So why didn't Professor Manny say anything?" I asked an older student across from me.  
"Oh, he barely ever speaks but he is always there. When he does speak, it is extremely important, though. You would do well to listen when he speaks." The older boy said, turning back to his friends. I looked behind me at Jack and Merida and poked them to get their attention. They looked at me, confused.  
"We're still friends even though we're in separate House's, right?" I asked, feeling a little concerned.  
"Of course we will, duffer!" Merida said. She hit me on the head playfully before taking another bite of her food. The four of us continued to talk as we ate our way through all the food. Once everyone had eaten their fill and the last of the food disappeared, leaving the plates as clean as if there had never been any food on them to begin with, people started filing out and Rapunzel and I said goodbye to Jack and Merida before we followed the Ravenclaw prefect. We were lead up to a top tower in the castle but when the prefect stopped, we were not in front of a door but a wall with a knocker on it. The prefect knocked it and a voice came out of it.  
"Young I am tall, Old I am short, With life I do glow, Breath is my foe. What am I?" I thought about it for a second before Rapunzel quietly answered.  
"A candle." Suddenly, part of the wall swung open to reveal a huge room with blue all around.  
"To get in, you have to answer a riddle or question or wait until someone else can answer it. That way, you learn." The prefect explained. "Girls dormitories are over there, boys there." She said, pointing as she spoke. I said a quick goodnight to Rapunzel and went up to the boy's dormitory with the others. None of us spoke as we got into our pyjamas and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	14. 4 Jack

**Imaginary cookies to anyone who can tell me where the password is from. :)**

Jack: While that's all great, they don't know what happened to us Gryffindor's.  
Merida: Then _tell _them!

After Hiccup and Rapunzel said goodbye to us, Merida and I followed a Gryffindor prefect up to our new dormitories, all the way up in one of the tallest towers. As we were walking, I found myself getting extremely tired. We came upon a painting at the end of a corridor I Jack thought it must be a dead end until the woman spoke.  
"Password?"  
"Rumbleroar" The prefect answered and the portrait swung open to reveal their common room. I was in awe of how amazing it was. The room looked so comfy with the warm fireplace and the squishy looking armchairs and couches. The prefect pointed us to our dormitories.  
"G'night." I mumbled to Merida, walking tiredly up to my dorm and collapsing on my bed the moment my pyjamas were on.

Hiccup: We should probably go to sleep, now.  
Rapunzel: *yawn* yeah. Night.  
Jack: Night guys.  
Merida: G'nigh'.

**And thus ends chapter 4. I'll TRY to be on time next week. I promise.**


	15. 5 Merida

**Hey. Sorry I'm late. _AGAIN! _Maybe I should just start saying I'll upload a chapter each weekend, since thats what I seem to be doing. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5.**

Merida: The day afta Sorting was pretty fun, although it'd take a while to get inta the routine.  
Jack: If you say so.

I walked into the great hall with Jack the morning after the Sorting and saw Hiccup and Rapunzel already sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Rapunzel saw the two of us enter and waved happily before turning back to her food. We went to sit at the Gryffindor table and I got out my timetable. Before lunch we had double Transfiguration with the Slytherins and then Charms with Hufflepuff. After lunch we had double History of Magic, also with Hufflepuff.  
"Arg. We don' 'ave classes with the Ravencla's 'till t'morrow." I complained.  
"Yeah, but we have Herbology with them and then a free period before lunch tomorrow. And after lunch, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts with them! We can all hang out in the free period!" Jack said, pointing at his own timetable.  
"Maybe we could go see Gobber in our free period tomorrow?" Hiccup asked, having heard our conversation. I turned to look at Hiccup and Rapunzel.  
"Yeah! I'd love to find out how he lost his arm and leg!" Jack said.  
"Dragons, Jack." Hiccup simply stated, turning back to his breakfast after that. Jacks mouth was open wide.  
"Dragons?! Really? Did he work with them or something?" Jack asked to the boys back. Hiccup sighed and turned around again.  
"Berk is always under dragon attack. There are more dragons there than in Romania. We are Vikings so we stay and fight instead of leaving." Hiccup shrugged. I was _so_ jealous. Hiccups home sounded much more interesting than mine, but I was never allowed to do anything anyway.  
"That sounds really dangerous." Rapunzel said, her voice full of worry.  
"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup said with a shrug. After that, we had to go off to our classes so we said goodbye. Jack and I followed the other Gryffindor first years up to the Transfiguration classroom. We all waited for the Professor to come and when she did we all went inside and sat down, Jack and I sitting together, up the front. Professor Toothina called the roll and then she gave us a lecture on how dangerous the subject of Transfiguration could be and that she would not tolerate any messing around in her classroom. After that, she set us to read the first chapter of our textbook and by then, it was time for the next classes. We walked to Charms, talking about this and that and following behind our fellow Gryffindor's. In Charms, Professor North immediately got the classes attention by floating all our quills in the air in front of our faces (Rapunzel: He did that in our first Charms lesson, too!) and nobody could wait to start learning how but we all soon found that we had to learn some theory before we could do it. He set us the homework of practicing the wand motion, swish and flick. At lunch, Hiccup warned the two of us that History of Magic was super boring even though the teacher was a ghost, or maybe _because_ he was. Once we got to History of Magic, we found he was right and Jack fell asleep (Jack: At least I don't snore.) after only a few minutes of Professor Binns' lecture. After dinner, Jack and I did our homework in the Gryffindor common room before going up to our separate dormitories and going to sleep. I was surprised how long a day it had been and I was looking forward to being able to have a free period tomorrow.

Hiccup: I was surprised how tiring the first day was.  
Jack: Yeah, I thought it would be a breeze!  
Merida: Well, the next day we met with Gobber so I wasn't as bad.  
Rapunzel: Hiccup should tell that, since Gobber's his friend.


	16. 5 Hiccup

**Sigh. Classes. It'll get interesting soon, I swear. Review!**

I woke up on Tuesday morning, excited that we were going to go see Gobber after mine and Rapunzel's Transfiguration lesson. I got dressed and went down to the common room and waited until Rapunzel came out of the girl's dorm before we went to breakfast. We were already eating when Merida and Jack came in. I wondered if the two would always come in after us, while we were eating.  
"How about after class, we meet in front of the Grand Staircase?" I asked as the duo sat down behind us so that they could talk to us.  
"Sounds good." Jack said and he proceeded to stuff his face. I nodded and went back to eating.  
"What do you two have?" Rapunzel asked them.  
"Mhophmiuns." Jack said with his mouth full, making it hard (Merida: It was impossible!) to understand. Merida sighed.  
"We 'ave Potions." She said, scowling at Jack while he just grinned back at her.  
"We had that yesterday. It was pretty bad. Professor Whittler started us making a potion without any instruction at all! And the room is so creepy, down in the dungeons." Rapunzel complained.  
"Yeah, she said she wanted us to 'learn on the job'. Sounds like something Gobber would do." I laughed, remembering the time I watched a dragon fighting lesson and he had just set the Gronkle on the unsuspecting teens. After eating, Rapunzel and I went off to Transfiguration while Jack and Merida went down to the dungeon for Potions. When Professor Toothina set us the homework of reading chapter one, we were let off for our free period so we went off to the Grand Staircase to meet the others. Jack and Merida were already there, waiting for us and we all went out to the grounds together, talking about our classes. When we saw Gobber's hut, I sped up a bit, as I heard the sound of the Viking working on some of his metalwork.  
"Gobber!" I called out when I was close enough and Gobber stopped working and came from the back of his hut when he heard his name called.  
"Hiccup! It's good ta see ya, lad. Are these your friends?" He asked proudly. I could barely contain my blush as Gobber basically told the others that I hadn't had friends before.  
"So how'd you lose your arm and leg?" Jack asked abruptly and I glared at him but Gobber just went straight into the full, gory story, practically giving Rapunzel a heart attack. The four of us spent the rest of our free time with Gobber, talking and listening to his stories (Most of which I'd heard before) and we were sad to have to leave for lunch. We continued to talk while we ate lunch and while we walked up to Defence Against the Dark Arts together but had to stop when Professor Maximus started the lesson.  
The next day we had double Herbology with the Gryffindor's and then after lunch, a free period but then we had Astronomy, which was at midnight. Thursday, Rapunzel and I had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Jack and Merida and then History of Magic, followed by Potions after lunch but everyone was looking forward to Friday afternoon for the _whole_ week. After we had gotten through Charms and Transfiguration and lunch, we FINALLY had flying lessons! I had always wanted to fly and I was finally getting a chance!

**Of course Hiccup always wanted to fly. When Toothless eventually shows up he probably won't go on a broomstick again because it wouldn't be as fun (I don't think).**


	17. 5 Rapunzel

**I noticed I hadn't given Rapunzel a part in a while so here it is. (Pascal isn't allowed in class, which is why he isn't in the story much..)**

Rapunzel: I haven't had a go in a while! Can I go now?  
Others: *nods*

After lunch, the four of us went out onto the grounds together to go to Flying lessons. All the houses had flying lessons together and I was very nervous about flying, especially in front of the rest of my year. The thought of flying and being up really high with only a broomstick holding me up was a frightening thought and I couldn't understand why the other three wanted to do it so badly. All the first years hurried to the field to find Professor Rapide already waiting with broomsticks already lined up. The four of us all lined up next to each other each with a broom by our right sides. Once all the other first years had a broom by their side, Professor Rapide told us all to place our right hands over the broom and say 'up'.  
"UP!" The class said, all at the same time. I saw that some of the broomsticks immediately went into the hands, others were slower and there were some that didn't go to the hands, rolling on the ground but not rising to the hands of the students who had called them. My broom had gone into my hand slowly, as if my broom was as reluctant as I was. I saw that Hiccups broom was still on the ground, it hadn't even moved.  
"Aw, come ON! UP!" Hiccup said and the broom rose into his hand slowly, making Hiccup grin at the fact that he was about to fly. Merida and Jack's brooms had risen quickly into their hands the first try, and Jack was a little smug about that fact.  
"Now, on my whistle, you will mount your brooms and rise a few feet in the air before leaning forward slightly and coming back down." Professor Rapide instructed once we all had our brooms. She blew the whistle and everyone got on their brooms and rose a few feet before coming back down. I barely let my feet off the ground before I had landed again, not wanting to do much more than that. The rest of the lesson, Professor Rapide kept having us go up and down, fixing any errors that students were making but the lesson eventually ended and I was only too happy to give back her broomstick and go back inside with the others.

Jack: I still don't understand why you don't like flying.  
Rapunzel: I just don't. Okay?  
Jack: Whatever, it's awesome.  
Hiccup: Let's just go to bed. It's late.

**So that's chapter 5 done. Have a great week and I'll send some more next weekend. Now I have to go back to school tomorrow... Sigh.**


	18. 6 Merida

**Finally on time! Happy Friday night, everyone!**

**Chapter 6.**

Merida: Where _are _they?  
*looks around and finds nothing*  
Merida: I'll just start without 'em, then.

Time seemed to have flown since the first day at Hogwarts and I couldn't believe it was already coming up to Halloween. At Hogwarts, everyone dressed up on Halloween and there was a costume contest and whoever won didn't have to do any homework for a week, so everyone always went all out. Even the teachers dressed up and had their own competition but the students never knew what the prize was. I decided to go as the demon bear Mor'du that had eaten my father's leg when I was little. Jack had gone as some ice creature that I didn't really know what it was supposed to be but I knew that it looked cool and Rapunzel went as a princess. Hiccup didn't technically dress up but he did go full Viking, even wearing the helmet his mother had given him before she had died. The whole school was dressed up in all sorts of different costumes of things from the wizarding world but there were a few exceptions such as one Hufflepuff girl in our year, who I later found out was named Monique, was dressed as this yellow thing with red cheeks and a zigzagging tail. I had no idea what it was supposed to be. At the end of the feast, Professor North, dressed up like Santa, got up to announce the winner of the costume contest. The winner was a fourth year Slytherin who was dressed up as a werewolf so convincing that, if it wasn't for the fact that it was not a full moon, then you would have sworn it was real. The whole day had been very fun, so much better than Halloween in castle DunBroch where I had to have a huge banquet with people I didn't want to know and having to listen to stories I didn't want to hear and I couldn't help but feel that I was more at home at Hogwarts than I had ever been in castle DunBroch.

*Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel walk in*  
Merida: Its abou' time!  
Hiccup: Sorry. Jack wanted to have a snowball fight.  
Jack: Hey! Don't blame me!  
Merida: Well, wha'eva. I started withou' you.  
Rapunzel: Awww, really? We're sorry.  
Merida: It's fine.  
Hiccup: Who's next?


	19. 6 Narrator

**This chapters kinda small but it's got some good stuff in it so enjoy the narrators return. Review!**

Narrator: I have something to add…  
Jack: This is _our_ story, though!  
Rapunzel: Go ahead, Narrator.

Narrator: Even while all this was happening, a man with a dark purpose had found some interesting information from one of his servants.  
"Oh, this IS interesting. So her child is at Hogwarts. Well, I finally found the opening I need." A tall man, in the shadows of a lair, laughed as he looked into the swirling darkness that was, with some extremely dark magic, showing him Hogwarts and the child of someone whom the man has wanted revenge on for some time. He turned to look at something in the darkest of shadows. "Go. You know what to do." He said and the shadow seemed to waver for a moment. Once his instructions were given and whatever his minion was had left, the man laughed evilly, his latest plan in motion.

Jack: Ooooohh, creepy!  
Rapunzel: Are we going to say who the dark man is or which one of us he is after?  
Others: *look at each other* Naaaahhh.


	20. 7 Jack

**Hey, all! I'm back with another installment of the Big Four at Hogwarts. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7.**

Jack: My turn! My turn!  
Merida: Shut up an' talk!  
Hiccup: Uh… that doesn't work…  
Merida: Whateva! Just go, Jack!

Christmas had _finally_ arrived and the holidays were just about to start and the students were about to go home. I had written home to ensure that my parents would be at Kings Cross to pick me up when the train arrived and had already packed. The train would be leaving in a few hours and Hiccup, Merida and I were going to say goodbye to Rapunzel before we left as she wasn't going home for the holidays. She had said something about her mother not letting her come back for the rest of the year and we decided, not wanting to upset her or pry in her business, not to question her and just let her be. I came down from my dormitory into the Gryffindor common room and Merida was already waiting for me, as usual.  
"I's abou' time, slowpoke!" She laughed as she hit me playfully on the arm.  
"Sorry, I had to double check I had everything." I apologised, then added in a whisper, "Plus I had to set up a few pranks for the two guys that are staying here. Can't go home without setting up some pranks first." I winked. Merida rolled her eyes as I just grinned. The two of us made our way down to the grand staircase, where we always meet up with Hiccup and Rapunzel and found the two Ravenclaw's already there, waiting.  
"Finally. Took you two long enough!" Rapunzel snapped.  
"My fault. I took too long." I apologised as I ran my hand through my hair.  
"Well, we have to go. Have a good Christmas, Rapunzel." Hiccup said, waving. Rapunzel waved as the three of us left for the train. Once we were all on the train with our bags stored above our heads, we sat down.  
"What was with Rapunzel snapping like that?" I asked as I thought back, thinking it was weird.  
"She's been like that quite a bit lately. I think its stress." Hiccup explained.  
"Well, then tha holiday should be good for 'er then." Merida said before promptly changing the subject to what we were going to do for the holidays. Eventually, the train pulled into Kings Cross and everyone started to get off and go through the gate to the muggle part of the station where all the parents would be waiting. When I went through, I saw my parents and Sophie so I said a quick goodbye to Hiccup and Merida before running over with my trunk.  
"JACKIE!" Sophie yelled as she ran to me and hugged, _very_ tightly.  
"Hey, kiddo! How ya been?" I ruffled my little sister's hair as I pulled out of her death-grip hug. I spent the holidays telling Sophie all about Hogwarts and my three best friends and playing with her, of course. For Christmas, I got a blue hoodie with ice-like patterns from Sophie, a wooden carving of a horse from Merida, a painting of the four of us from Rapunzel and a keychain with the different kinds of dragons that live on Berk from Hiccup. I also got chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavour beans and other magical lollies from my other friends and family. Two days before I was supposed to go back, I realised I hadn't done any of my homework so I spent the last two days of the holidays trying to do it all. _Maybe Hiccup can help me on the train. _I thought as I gave up on my History of Magic essay.

Jack: You never did help me with that!  
Hiccup: You never asked!  
Rapunzel: Guys, calm down.


	21. 7 Rapunzel

**Isn't it strange that I'm writing a Christmas chapter in July? Oh well. Here in Australia we have the weather for it so it's fine.**

Rapunzel: Want to hear about Christmas at Hogwarts?  
Others: YEAH!

I'd had an inner war on whether or not I should go back to the tower for Christmas or not. I really did want to see Mother Gothel but a voice in my head kept telling me that if I went home, Gothel might not let me come back to Hogwarts, so I decided to stay. I hadn't told anyone about her hair so I didn't understand why part of me said that Gothel wouldn't let me come back. _It's because she never let you leave before and didn't want you going to Hogwarts to begin with. _The little voice told me and I couldn't argue with that. Christmas at Hogwarts was _beautiful_. The whole castle was decorated to look like either a winter wonderland or like Santa's Workshop. Professor North had even put spells on some toys so that they flew around in the Great Hall. I had decided to paint all my friends a picture of the four of us and get it enchanted so the painting could move, so I spent the first part of the holiday working on that. Christmas morning, I woke up to find a pile of presents at the end of my bed. I got a new dress and some Hazelnut soup from Mother, a handmade necklace from Hiccup, all sorts of sweets from Jack and some of the books Merida used in her princess lessons with her mother. The whole of Christmas day was amazing because it was Professor North's favourite holiday so he had set up all sorts of different holiday traditions and games. The Christmas feast was absolutely massive despite the small number of student who had stayed and all the food was delicious. I found out that Professor North and Professor Bunnymund both disagreed which holiday was best, Christmas or Easter, and would always try to outdo each other. The students would often make the teachers go really far for their amusement or to get out of homework but I didn't join in because I didn't see the fun in making two respectable teachers argue. The rest of the holiday went by quite quickly with me doing all of my homework and reading the books Merida had gotten me and it was soon the day where the rest of the students would be arriving back, via the train. I wanted to thank my friends for the presents so when it was nearly time for their arrival, I went to the Grand Staircase to wait for them to arrive.


	22. 7 Hiccup

**Happy Snoggletog, Berkians!**

Jack: Hmmm. Interesting. Maybe I should stay at Hogwarts next Christmas and mess with the Professors.  
Rapunzel: Oh, no, don't!  
Hiccup: Too late. He has the evil grin. They are doomed.  
Jack: Be afraid of the evil grin!**  
**Hiccup: If I admitted it, I'd be a laughing stock at Berk!  
Merida: I thought you already were?  
Hiccup: _More _of a laughing stock.  
Rapunzel: It can't be _that _bad. How'd Christmas go for you?

After going through the gates from Platform 9 ¾, I said a quick goodbye to Jack and Merida and went to where my dad was standing, everyone looking at him because of how much he stood out.  
"Son! You ready to go back to Berk?" I nodded and we made our way back to the island that we lived on. Christmas wasn't celebrated on Berk, we celebrated Snoggletog instead. I already knew what I was going to get each of my friends so once I had dropped my trunk off in my room, I went off to the forge to get to work on their presents, making them all myself. There were few dragon attacks, luckily, and I was able to avoid Snotlout for the most of the holidays (Even better than the lack of Dragon Attacks!). I got a moving painting of the four of us from Rapunzel, a bow and arrows from Merida and an ice carving of a beautiful snowflake, with spells so it would never melt from Jack. After Snoggletog, I spent my time either wandering around the forests, making weapons for Gobber in the forge or doing my homework in my room. A few days before the end of the holidays, there was a dragon attack and the helmet my mother had given me before she had died was destroyed by a passing Gronkle, which made the last three days a bummer and I was glad to be going back and to not have to worry about any more dragon attacks until Summer.

Rapunzel: I guess it _can _be that bad.


	23. 7 Merida

**Remember to review! I love reading reviews of my work, even if they criticize.**

Merida: Christmas was just as bad for me.

The holidays for me were not that fun. If I wasn't doing homework, I was in my stupid lessons with Mum. I did manage to sneak away a few of the books that were supposed to be for my princess lessons to give to Rapunzel, because I knew Rapunzel would find them a lot more interesting than I did. Plus, that way, Mum wouldn't be able to make me read those books, _Win-win for the both of us!_ I got barely any time to see my horse Angus over the holiday and that made me really sad. I got a small iron statue of Mor'du from Hiccup, a painting of the four of us from Rapunzel and sweets from Jack. I loved my gifts and couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts so I could see my friends again and get away from all the princess lessons that my mum was _insisting_ that I 'needed'. I sat on the train back with Jack and Hiccup and the three of us talked the whole ride about our separate holidays and Hiccup and Jack started arguing over the holidays, Jack saying Christmas was better and Hiccup saying Snoggletog was better. I just listened to their argument, happy to be away from those stupid princess lessons and going back to the better castle, Hogwarts.

Jack: Okay that's just sad. Christmas is supposed to be fun, not depressing!  
Hiccup: It's not like we can help it.  
Rapunzel: Why don't we do something to take our minds off it?  
Jack: *throws snowball at Merida*  
Merida: Your gunna get it, Frosty! *chases him*

**And here ends our Christmas in July.**


	24. 8 Narrator

**My internet is currently being really sucky so the whole of this chapter might not be uploaded tonight. I'll let you know if it wants to be nice enough to let them all up...**

**Chapter 8.**

Narrator: While you all were having a normal time, the evil plot of the man continued.  
Jack: Really?  
Rapunzel: Tell us!

Narrator: "It's getting stronger. Good work, my pet." The man said into the darkness. "The year is almost up and everything must be in place before they leave the school. Send a few more of them, to make sure the child cannot fight." The lair seemed to lose some of its darkness and the man turned and looked back into his dark swirling gas, looking at his chance at revenge.


	25. 8 Hiccup

**You finally get to find out who's been affected by the bad guy!**

Hiccup: I'll tell everyone what happened next in the story.  
Merida: Go for it.

"We have to do something."  
"What CAN we do?"  
"We can't jus' ignore it. There 'as to be somethin' we can do."  
"Well what do you suggest we do, then?"  
"She's been acting so mean and Slytherin-like since we got back from Christmas. We need to know why." I said, silencing the other two.  
"But if we say something, she might turn on us." Jack retorted. I didn't understand why Jack was against talking to Rapunzel. Merida and I had been trying to convince Jack that we needed to talk to Rapunzel for the good part of an hour and I was getting tired of it.  
"Will you stop being so stubborn! You aren't a Viking, you know!" I hissed. Jack sighed.  
"Fine! We'll talk to her but if it comes back to bite us in the – "  
"It won'. Rapunzel is our friend, Jack." Merida said, cutting him off from what we all knew he was about to say. The three of us got up and went to look for Rapunzel. After a while of searching, we found her in the astronomy tower, looking at some star charts.  
"Hey, Punzie." Jack said softly.  
"Oh. Hi." Rapunzel said. I noted that there was no emotion in her greeting. _Maybe something happened and she isn't coping well.  
_"We need to speak with you." Rapunzel sighed and moved away from the charts. She crossed her arms and motioned for us to speak.  
"We're worried about you. You have been acting really aggressive and violent since Christmas. We just want to know if everything is okay." I asked, slowly, being very careful with my words.  
"Aggressive?! Violent?! What sort of friends are you to think of me like that?!" Rapunzel yelled accusingly.  
"You weren't always – " I started only to be cut off by Rapunzel.  
"I guess you also think I'm stupid and reckless! Maybe I should do something stupid! I know, let's go deep into the forest and challenge whatever we find!" She yelled condescendingly, heavy with sarcasm.  
"No, Punzie. We don't think you're stupid but – " Jack tried to say.  
"No, no! I think we SHOULD go into the forest! It sounds FUN!" Rapunzel said, no more sarcasm in her voice. She pushed past us, slammed the door and headed out and down the stairs, towards the rest of the school.


	26. 8 Merida

**I know this chapter was short but it leads up to alot of stuff so next week you guys will get more.**

Rapunzel: Listen, guys -  
Merida: Don'. You don' need to say anything.  
Hiccup: You want to go next, Merida?  
Merida: Ok.

"Well, this inn't good." I said as we followed her down. We followed Rapunzel all the way down to the Grand Staircase and outside, trying to convince her not to go into the forbidden forest the whole way down but Rapunzel just wouldn't listen to our arguments or to reason.  
"You guys are perfect though, right. So that means you can handle anything!" She sneered as she walked through the trees and into the forest.  
"I hate to say I told you so. Oh, wait. I love to! I told you so!" Jack laughed.  
"This is not the time for it, Jack! We have to stop her before she gets hurt! Gobber told me about lots of the dangerous creatures that live in the forest." Hiccup said worry coating each word as he, too, went into the forest. I really didn't want to go but I knew that I had no choice so with a panicked look at Jack, we followed as well. Rapunzel led us deep into the forest, not being swayed by our arguments or pleading to turn back or even to stop and talk. We came into a clearing, Hiccup lagging behind, and Rapunzel stopped and sat down.  
"Punzie! PLEASE! We have to go back!" Jack pleaded. "This is really dangerous!" As he said those words, Hiccup screamed.

Hiccup: I know what comes next.  
Rapunzel: I think that I should say what happens next. It's my fault.  
Jack: All opposed?  
*silence*  
Jack: Rapunzel, if you please.

**The internet allowed them all up tonight! Celebrate! Sadly my brothers got a loud party going on... I won't be sleeping tonight.**


End file.
